Songs About Us
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: This is a oneshot about HouseCuddy's relaionship.


5/24/2007

Disclaimer: I don't own House or Cuddy, Fox does.

Note: I got these ideas from listening to songs on Keith Urban's CD "Love, Pain, & the whole crazy thing". I also got these ideas from listening to the songs on Keith Urban's CD "Better Life".

This is a one-shot about House and Cuddy's friendship/relationship.

This is also un-beta'd.

Words: 1, 839.

Pages: 3

Please let me know what you think of it!

Titled: "Songs About Us"

**I Told You So**

House sat on his black leather couch, a whiskey tumbler in his hand and Vicodin coursing through his system. His eyes were bloodshot from the lack of sleep in the past week. It was raining outside; the weather matched his mood perfectly.

He was drunk, more so than usual. House was pissed off at himself, for being such an idiot. He and Cuddy had a big fight. House had told Cuddy that she was being stupid in thinking that she could change him. Cuddy thought she could change him and fix him. He yelled at her and said that he didn't need her help, that he was fine just the way he was and he didn't need anyone especially a woman who could not even try to have a baby and keep one!

They had both said things they didn't mean, hurtful things. House had told Cuddy that she was better off without him, as he was being his stubborn smart-ass self. Cuddy ran out of his apartment crying and very angry. Cuddy was angrier than she had ever been at him before.

All of this was a week ago, at work neither of them said a word to each other unless it was Cuddy was telling House to go to the Clinic. Now it was Friday night, House was sitting in his apartment, alone, getting high and drunk.

Wilson would have been there but he had been away at a conference all week. House was still mad at himself. House was not one to listen to country music, but Wilson gave it to him and he thought he would give it a try.

House used the remote control to flip through the songs, when he stopped on the third track, "I Told You So". As House listened to the lyrics, they spoke to him perfectly.

"_You said you needed your space  
I wasn't where you wanted to be  
I didn't stand in your way  
I only want you to be happy  
And so surprised am I to see you here tonight_

Well, can't you see that for worse or for better  
We're better together  
Please, just come back home  
And don't say that you're sorry  
And I won't say I told you so…"

As the music played on, House heard a knock on the door. House looked at his watch, it was 2a.m. House said nothing, grabbed his cane and went to the door. Opening it, House saw Cuddy looking like a drowned rat in the pouring rain. Cuddy was wearing a work outfit and she looked like hell. Her eyes were red from crying and she looked like she had not slept in a week.

House did not say a word to her. He used the remote control to start the third track over again. Cuddy came in, and House had gone and gotten a towel for her to dry her hair and a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. Cuddy went into the bathroom and changed.

When she came out, House was sitting on the couch, listening to the music still playing and sipping a glass of whiskey. Cuddy sat down on the couch and took a sip of the whiskey tumbler that was set out for her. Cuddy said nothing as she drank the drink and set the glass down on the coffee table.

No words were spoken as Cuddy looked at House and she looked at him. Their eyes said it all. Cuddy looked at House as saw the self-anger, sadness, hurt and forgiveness all swimming through his bright blue eyes. House looked at Cuddy's eyes and saw hurt, regret, sadness and forgiveness in her eyes. He leaned over and hugged his lover and best friend as she leaned into his arms and cried on his shoulder. House never said a word. Cuddy knew that House was not the type of person to express himself and get attached to people. They both knew that without saying the words, which they would get through this. There would be other fights, other harsh words, but they each knew that they would have each other.


End file.
